The Sword of The North
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Guts from Berserk is reincarnated into Westeros as the third son of Rickard Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY GUTS**

**NO GRIFFITH and no band of hawks.**  
**Especially NO CASCA!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Guts felt himself disappear as his body and soul caved into the beast. He knew the price of using the armor but he needed it. He needed it to destroy Femto. Now it all seemed like it had gone to waste. All those sacrifices he made... only to be killed before getting to finish what he started. He looks behind him as he sees her face. Why? Why did she do this? Everything had been for her, for their comrades who died in vain. She apologizes as she cries and he can only give her a look of betrayal. Guts had been betrayed before. His adopted father. Griffith... and none of it hurt more than her betrayal.

_Guts!_

_Schierke?_

_Yes, I don't have much time to explain but I managed to get hold of a god and in order to save you and your soul from being erased we have to send you over to his realm. _

_What?_

_Guts, please be happy..._

Suddenly there was a light in the darkness and it became brighter.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Year of the False spring**_

**Winterfell**

Like always he would train every day. Every day his muscles would grow and no matter how hard it was or how painful it was he continued to swing his sword. It felt nothing like the one he used to have but he was getting more and more comfortable with it every day.

"78, 79, 80...", he counted as he swung the sword that was in truth too big for him.

The sun was rising and people were starting to appear in the training yard.

"451, 452, 453...", he lost the strength and decided to rest.

"Good morning little brother", Brandon arrived ready to spar with the wooden doll.

Jon only nodded towards him. Brandon was his eldest brother and heir to Winterfell. He was the only other child being raised in Winterfell as his older brother by a year, Ned was sent down to the Eyrie to be the ward of Lord Arryn. He had not seen him since he departed. Pity. He liked Ned.

What Jon knew of this world was that the continent he lived in currently was called Westeros. There were seven kingdoms in it originally but now they all became part of one giant kingdom after the Targaryens decided to conquer Westeros. Jon's ancestor kneeled to Aegon Targaryen and his people were spared. Then the conqueror melted down swords into one uncomfortable "Iron throne" and after that things have just gone up and down. Jon was aware of the so called "Game of Thrones" but he didn't care. The North was his home. A home that he treasured a lot and he didn't want to lose another home again. The southerners could kill each other all they want as long as The North remained untouched.

Jon loved his new family, a biological family this time and he felt blessed enough to not think about his past or even trying to mention it. His father Rickard Stark coddled him a lot when he was a baby and gave him the warm safe home along with his mother Lyarra. Jon loved Lyarra and grieved when she died after childbirth. It seemed that none of his mothers would live longer than he wanted them to.

"Jon, my boy", his father approached and sat next to him as they watched Brandon practice with such intense concentration.

"He is working too hard", Jon couldn't but say.

"Well, he doesn't want to lose against whatever person he doesn't want to lose to".

"Who do you think he's thinking of?".

Rickard simply glanced at him and ruffled his hair.

There were times when Jon was gonna become another lords warden just like Ned but he always disappeared for weeks if not days until Rickard gave up the idea of him leaving Winterfell.

"I'm taking the Black when I'm older".

"It's an honorable act. Are you sure you don't wish to marry?".

"Yes. Women are not to be trusted. And you would probably have me marry someone from the south. So no".

Rickard did not understand why his son was so against women other than those in his family but "Winter was coming" and the Wall always needed more honorable people than the shits that the King sent to them. Jon would become a good watcher, he knew. However, if his son also chose to be married off there would probably be many offers as his son was quite handsome. Probably the most handsome out of his son. His short black hair, blue cold sharp eyes, body that would only get bigger. Perhaps bigger than the Mountains. His notorious and unforgiving sword skills. Rickard was proud over his son but it seemed like his son also was born depressed and so there was no use of him for alliances.

"Jon, let's spar!", Brandon turned towards them and challenged Jon.

A few days later a letter arrived in Winterfell. It was an invitation to Harrenhal by Old Lord Whent. It seemed that every house would be there so of course House Stark would also make an appearance with a few bannermen. This was also a good time to make Jon once and for all see other places than the North. He was too much of a hermit. Besides, it had been a long time since they had seen Ned last time. Benjen was of course too young and a Stark needed to remain in Winterfell.

"Let me stay and take Benjen with you".

"No, Jon you're coming with me whether you like it or not", his son was such a pain in the ass.

.

.

.

**Harrenhal**

Jon rode his black horse with a frown the who way and if looks could kill Rickard would have been killed fifty times over. It took three weeks to arrive in Harrenhal but the journey was worth it as they arrived in time for the banquets and celebrations.

"Jon", Ned greeted with a neutral face. Though the relation between them looked cold on the outside the truth was that Ned really loved Jon but it was in his nature to be like a stone.

"Big brother, it's been a while since we saw each other last time", Jon hugged Ned and then took a look at Robert Baratheon his friend as he held out a hand. "Jon Stark".

"Robert Baratheon", they shook hands before Robert looked at Lyanna with dreamy eyes and Jon snorted.

Lyanna hugged Ned before the she-wolf was shown.

"Now, where do I sign up for the tournament?".

Jon followed his father to the room he would stay in during their time here. He would of course share the room with his brothers but he didn't care as the only thing he did was polishing his sword until the banquet started.

While wandering around he saw three, what he believed to be, kingsguards. They had ganged up on one of the Northmen that came here with House Stark.

"Is there a problem here?".

"Yes, and if-", the kingsguard turned around and immediately fell down on his knees under Jon's intimidating look. "No, there is nothing wrong here".

"Good", Jon continued to intimidate them until one of them hurriedly ran away as the rest followed.

"Thank you, Lord Stark", the Northman bowed. "My name is Howland Reed".

Jon only nodded as he stared at the guy who was probably as old as him.

"Come", it sounded like he gave an order which was not on purpose but the young fellow Northman was none the less happy when Jon called him out to watch the tournament with him. As he turned around he caught the sight the giant sword Jon had on his back. His cloak hid the whole sword except for the handle which stood out.

While they walked amongst the crowd to watch the first tournament a tiny young boy bumped into him.

Tyrion Lannister hated his family. Everyone just loved his brother more than him and his father always made sure to insult his very existence whenever he got a chance along with Cersei. He too wanted to watch the tournament but his father didn't want him anywhere near where other people could see him. The greatest mistake of Tywin Lannister. Before he knew it he was lost among the crowd and was almost trampled upon. Then he bumped into someone and when Tyrion looked up he got cold sweat and stopped crying. The guy who towered over him went down to his level and picked up Tyrion as he put him on his shoulder and Tyrion could see everything. His face turned from confused to excitement as Jon went to stand among the crowd. Though they were standing behind pretty much everyone who had to stand Tyrion could see the tournament clearly. He clapped as the knight fell to the ground.

Howland Reed couldn't see anything but he could hear though he wished that could also see. Before he knew it, Jon lifted him up as if he was a light feather and held him in his arms. Howland blushed but only thanked him as he respected the young Stark even more now.

The tournament went on for two hours but not once did Jon tremble or felt the need to put Howland down. Tyrion knew then that the man who had enabled him to watch the tournament was truly the strongest person among everyone.

Meanwhile, some ladies looked at Jon with some admiration.

Once the tournament ended Jon put down Howland and walked Tyrion towards his brother and handed him over to Jaime Lannister.

"Did you have fun watching?".

"Yes! Did you see me wave?".

"Yes", then Jaime Lannister turned towards Jon as he didn't recognize him. "And you are?".

"Jon Stark", he stated shortly.

"Lord Rickard Stark's son?", Jon nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother".

"Mm", Jon nodded and Jaime figured that he wasn't much of a talker. Who dared to even say that Ned Stark was the quiet wolf? Obviously, this guy was the type of person that didn't say more than one sentence or less than eight words.

Then things got awkward during the silence and Jon patted Tyrion's head as he bid a short goodbye and left them and Jaime could see a little of Jon's big sword behind the back as the cloak fluttered.

"Brother, he held a guy in his arms for over three hours".

"What?".

"Yes, he's really strong".

"With that sword he has he must be a strong fighter", Jaime felt the lust to face such a person.

During the dinner feast, Jon sat quietly and ate his food while watching prince Rhaegar Targaryen dance with his wife Elia Martell. Rhaegar reminded Jon of a certain person but that had to be due to his silver hair. Everything else wasn't that much of a reminder. Ned chatted with Robert and Lyanna until the engaged couple decided to dance with each other much to Lyanna's hatred.

"How do you fare here, little brother. Are you having fun?", Ned watched with a concerned look at Jon. Jon looked at Ned's eyes that was so much like his except that Jon's eyes were clear blue and Ned's eyes were grey. "You know you can always talk about anything with me".

"Thank you for your concern big brother. It's fun but I wish to go home. I'm not good with crowds".

"Me too, Jon. Me too".

The next day Ned was exercising with his sword when he saw a small blonde boy-girl carrying a heavy sword. He watched her and she walked up towards him.

"Hello? Are you also practicing?", he nodded.

"May I practice with you? I don't really want to watch the tournament as I myself would rather spar for real than do it for showing off", Jon simply nodded and went back to his counting again.

Meanwhile, in the corner of his eyes, he saw her trying to lift the sword and do the basic moves.

"Wait", the girl stopped and he had to correct her posture. "Now you can begin".

In the end, his exercising time ended up becoming training time for the younger girl.

"I'm Brienne of Tarth by the way", she said as they rested on the grass.

"Jon Stark".

"The shy wolf?".

"I suppose that's what they call me", and she looked at him skeptically.

"I want to be a knight in the future", she said.

"Mm, it would fit you", he nodded.

"You really think a woman can become a knight?".

"I do. A knight is a title that is not biased to any gender. Only the insecure fool would be biased against capable women".

The tournament went on for two more days before it ended.

"Where is Lyanna?", Brandon asked Jon and Ned looked slightly guilty.

"She ran away with Rhaegar...", Jon said in front of his brother's. "I saw her riding away with a smile behind Rhaegar on a horse".

"The prince!", Brandon's eyes were furious. "Why didn't you stop them!".

"Do you think I didn't try? I know the consequences but all she could think about was how free she would be from the engagement with Robert Baratheon. I say 'Her life. Her choice'. We can afford to turn a blind eye to this", for what he said he received a hit.

"We must take Lyanna back from the Targaryen bastard!", Brandon stormed towards Rickard and told him that Lyanna had been kidnapped.

Ned looked at Jon.

"I know it's not your fault. Lyanna has always been reckless. I saw her get behind Rhaegar on his horse early this morning. We know that no one can stop Lyanna once she decides something".

"It's not worth fighting for a woman. They only bring us towards our death anyway", Ned hear Jon saying and there was a look in his eyes that told Ned that he spoke from experience.

.

.

.

**Winterfell**

Rumors of the kidnapped Northern Lady spread and with Robert Baratheon exaggerating things along with Brandon Stark a rebellion was gonna take place. Brandon impulsively rode down to King's Landing and shouted as he defamed the royal family. A few days later a letter arrived to Winterfell which told everyone that Brandon was dead. His head was hung on a spike in front all of the commoners to see.

Rickard cried and grieved as he too was now filled with hatred.

"Father, you cannot go to the King's landing. You will get yourself killed along with your men. Don't you think this is what Rhaegar wants? A rebellion!", Jon tried to speak sense into the old man but he didn't listen.

Ned and Jon watched as his father left Winterfell. Jon didn't want to lose a father. There was no choice.

He picked up his sword and rode his horse after them as Ned shouted towards to go back.

.

.

.

**King's Landing**

The Northmen stormed into the city and towards the Red Keep as the guards fought them off. One by one the Northmen surrounded and they were taken towards a cellar until Aerys II Targaryen called them up for a trial. There would be no trial only death and Rickard Stark was too naive to see that.

Jon stood in front of the Red Keep and had seen the grandiose building on top of the hill he stood on not too long ago. He pretended to be just like any other local or mercenary while preparing for the escape and also the end of this madness. He was experienced in assassinations after all. No building was too hard for him to figure out and castle raids were what he used to be famous for.

He entered the castle while slaughtering hundreds of men. Good men. Evil men. They all died so easily. Jon had forgotten how easy it was to kill humans since demons at least had taken a body part of his. His sword could kill five of them instantly by splitting them in half. That was what he did. Bodies after bodies. He got himself towards the throne room. Aerys had been waiting for him there along with his kingsguards. He recognized Jaime Lannister and Arthur Dayne behind their fellow comrades. He saw little Tyrion before him and the beautiful Ashara Dayne who his brother spilled his seed into. He would try to avoid killing them.

"KILL HIM!", Aerys ordered with a mad face however it was clear that the guards were frightened.

Then one pulled the trigger of crossbow and Jon protected himself with his big sword that covered his whole body. With one swing of his sword the kingsguards with swords. They came at him and he killed them swiftly until there was only two of them. Arthur and Jaime. They nervously stepped back while protecting their king. Fear was all over their face but they had vows. He ran towards them as he cleaved their swords in half before kicking them both away against the walls. Now only Aerys stood alone. It seemed that he was too afraid to say anything. He grabbed his hair and dragged him towards the throne. Jon went to sit as he had his sword against Aerys neck.

Inside the Red Keep things seemed to have finally calmed down and people dared to come out of their rooms. They thought that the raider had finally been taken care of but what a surprise it was to see their king on his knees with a sword against his neck.

"Get my father here", he ordered the crowd that was standing in the hallway. Amongst them was Rhaella Targaryen who had just about survived another night of abuse when Aerys guards came to tell him about the raider. She ordered a servant to have Rickard Stark and his men freed in a hurry. She ordered another to have Rhaegar sent here immediately wherever he was with the whore.

When the guards of their cells freed them Rickard thought that it was finally his time to meet Death. He could only have himself to blame for what was coming and felt guilty as none of his Northmen that still lived would die with him.

"I am sorry", he told them. Words did not matter but his men didn't seem.

"We came to die for your cause, milord", the young Howland Reed said. "And we will die with honor".

They thought what was awaited was death only to see the sun of their life.

"Jon!", his father happily shouted.

"Free them", Jon ordered the guards as they unlocked Rickard's and the rest's shackles.

"Father!", Lyanna ran into her father and hugged him as Rhaegar appeared behind them and looked at the sight.

Rhaegar had indeed expected a rebellion. That was what he needed. Instead, he found a slaughter. He should have expected that the young shy wolf at that time was more than capable of taking care of an entire army by himself.

"Rhaegar my son!", the mad king called out. "Kill him. KILL THEM ALL!".

Jon remained cold and took away his sword from the neck. He kicked Aerys towards the floor and before the mad king had the chance Jon beheaded. The servants screamed at the sight. Then Jon turned around. And then the strangest phenomenon appeared. Jon was able to slash the Iron Throne with his sword without the sword even touching it. Those who saw it that day would remember forever, the strength of The North. Lastly Jon took Aerys head by dragging it by holding his hair and he approached his father.

"Father, I have avenged Brandon", he said as he stood in front of his father.

Everyone was frightened and had backed away.

"Jon!", Lyanna said happily as she was still frightened but had still missed seeing her little brother. Jon simply pushed her away softly.

"The North remembers Lyanna", that was all he needed to say for shame to fill her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just wanted to be free. I didn't want to marry Robert", she confessed and Rickard Stark was so mad at his daughter.

They had all died in vain and for a false lie. They would not kill Rhaegar for there was no crime here other than Aerys.

"Father, let's take Brandon's remains and return home", the words made Rickard at least become slightly calm.

"Yes", he said as he didn't look more at Lyanna. "Lyanna Stark is disowned from today on. She will never step into The North ever AGAIN!". he declared.

"Father!", she cried and pleaded.

"Your actions have consequences Lyanna. And now the result is that you have lost your family", Rickard Stark pushed her away as she continued to beg.

"Jon! Jon! Take me with you!", she pleaded her brother.

"Brandon died", he reminded her and she was in such a big shock. That was the truth. She had killed her brother and could have killed her father and his men. She was too much in shock and wasn't able to move.

Anyone who had entered the scene right then would pity her but those who knew the truth of what had transpired only looked coldly down at her.

"Clean the bodies up", he told the servants who only did as he said.

Rhaegar went inside the throne room as he approached his friend Arthur Dayne. It seemed that he was dead at first but given the state the other's were in they must still be alive.

"He's gone?", he heard Arthur Dayne speak as he opened his eyes and got up. On the opposite side, he saw Jaime starting to get up with his hand against his shoulder. Arthur felt the pain were Jon had kicked him as he held his hand to his hip.

"He was too much of a monster", Jaime Lannister said as he looked at the mess and at the body of the king. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you too".

"The North came here for justice. And justice is what they got", Rhaegar simply explained while looking at his father's headless corpse. He wondered what the shy wolf would be doing.

"That doesn't still take away the fact that they killed the King of the Seven Kingdoms. What should we do right now?", Arthur looked at the destroyed throne.

"We would need to discuss the punishment of The North but before that, a new king is needed", Rhaegar looked at his mother. Things were finally happening according to his plan even though he did not expect this to happen at all.

Lyanna rose up with the help of a servant and taken back to her room.

Rhaella finally felt free.

Elia and Oberyn looked at the mess while they both came to the conclusion.

THE NORTH was not to be MESSED WITH.

They could have killed all the ones that carried the Targaryen blood but it was clear what their purpose here was.

THE NORTH demanded justice. JUSTICE is what they got.

.

.

.

**The Eyrie**

Jon Arryn had heard what had happened at King's Landing and was relieved that his good friend had come back alive and that the king finally got what he deserved. However, now he wondered what would happen next?

When the Starks arrived at the capital of the Vale they were greeted with such openness. The realm was free from the Mad King now.

Meanwhile, Jon Arryn was surprised to see the hero and the kingslayer was hugging his father like a lost puppy. Clinging onto him with such fierce protectiveness. It was now that Jon Arryn remembered that the child was still only fourteen years old. ONLY FOURTEEN YEARS OLD! Yet the child had now become a legend. The North's power was shown through the child.

At his office, Jon and Rickard spoke with each other as the others were celebrating.

"So, what happened to the Aery's head?", Jon Arryn had to ask since all he got from the information as they left the King's landing with Brandon's corpse and Aery's head.

"He threw it towards a pack of ravens and didn't spare more than a look afterwards as the ravens began to tear the face apart and eat it".

"Gods, what son have you raised?", Jon's shock and disgust was shown.

"The loyal type... He was going to take the Black".

"With his sword skills? That is a waste. Why don't you make him marry and breed just as strong warriors as himself".

"No, Jon would hate the woman. He hates all women except his mother and sister. Since that is not an option I asked of him to become his brother's sword when the South attacks the North".

"What? Surely Rhaegar would make the punishment more lenient... after all he was the one who wanted a rebellion in the first place. Kind of ironic. Didn't get a rebellion and instead of the slaughter of all the guards and kingsguards except two of them".

"So that was the aim when he took Lyanna... no Lyanna went of her free will", the anger was shown.

"I heard you disowned her".

"Yes, I only three sons now and the North will become independent so three princes the North will have now".

"Rickard I would love to fight with you but...".

"I understand you wouldn't want to take the risk. That's alright. To a brighter future", they raised their cups.

.

.

.

**Winterfell**

"Father! Jon!", Benjen shouted as Ned looked at them with a smile. Rickard kissed his two boys on their forehead as it felt good to be home.

The preparation for Brandon's funeral was made the same day and Rickard was finally glad that all of his sons were here in Winterfell as it should be.

"The Iron Throne has taken so much from us. THE NORTH NEVER FORGET. That is why I declare us from today on Independent!", he declared in front of all the Northern lords.

282 AC the North became Independent.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen next. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: 298 AC **_

**King's Landing**

Lyanna sat beside Rhaegar as his Queen. It was not a position she had wanted from the start but after years in her position, she had finally gotten more comfortable with it and living in Red Keep. Elia and Rhaegar had divorced the moment of Lyanna's marriage became known to everyone. The Dorne would not just sit and take the infidelity against their princess and Elia refused to share her husband. Her children, Rhaenys and Aegon, however, would have a claim to the throne. Lyanna could care less about the throne and wasn't that ambitious to put her Jon Targaryen onto the throne. Speaking of the throne. A new one had been made after the destruction of the first one. This time the design was made to make it more comfortable for the king to sit in. The throne was made out of forty kilograms of gold and was designed to look like a small dragon that was lying on the floor with its head standing up beside Rhaegar's left shoulder. The stomach of the dragon was formed into more of a seat where a pillow was put since the king sat for many hours on the throne.

Rhaegar had his right hand on the dragon's head as if he was petting it. They were small subliminal gestures that basically scared the servant. Everyone had been scared of Aerys the mad king and though Rhaegar did not conform to using fear as a tactic to get the ways he wanted it was still the fastest way to create change.

Rhaegar made sure to reform everything that his father had built.

King's Landing wasn't the only place that had a reform. The North after declaring its independence reformed too. Jon Arryn along with Hoster Tully declared their independence and the three kingdoms worked together. The Kingdom of the North. The Kingdom of the Vale. The Kingdom of Riverland. Of course, this only happened after Rhaegar pressured Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully to point their swords towards the North. After their men died in vain at the hands of Jon Stark and his armies they decided to become allies. The Allied Trio they called themselves. Despite the four kingdoms fighting against the three kingdoms, they were still losing and that was mainly because of Jon Stark. He didn't need to rely on tactics. His strength was all he needed.

Lyanna missed her home so much. She wished she could turn back time and stop herself from going with Rhaegar at that time but it's useless now. All she could do now was live with the consequences.

.

.

.

**Winterfell**

There had been no end to King Rickard Starks ambitions of making the North strong. First, he had built new roads, where stones were put unto to make the round less clayey, and new bridges. One bridge between the Twins, a few between the White knife. Then he had made trade flourish in the North as the White Harbor became an even more prosperous place. After that, he had fixed the problem with food shortage as new methods of farming began to grow fruit. Then he had Jon Stark take over the Iron Islands and kill of the Ironborn. The Iron Islands became a new training ground for soldiers. He had hired intelligent men to find a way to use the North's rich resources. Copper was especially found and with it, new pipes were used to keep homes warm. Winterfell began to grow as more smallfolk began to move over. In only ten years it became a city.

The Southerners attempt to take back the North was futile since The North had the greatest weapon of all. Jon Stark, The Sword of The North, The kingslayer, The ice prince, the thousand manslayer.

The Greystarks tried to rebel once a battle between North and South began but were quenched by the heir Ned Stark who married Catelyn Tully the former bride of Brandon. Ned was in truth the only one who probably could rule The North after Rickard passed away since Jon knew nothing about politics and Benjen was more interested in becoming a trader. Brandon, bless his soul, was too wild to even rule a kingdom or anything in the first place.

The North, the vale and the Riverland had enjoyed a prosperous trade between them along with Essos.

Catelyn Tully had at first looked most unwilling to live in The North but she settled in after a while.

The making of glass became popular and became The North's specialty. It was pretty like ice and it could even be used for making mirrors which became a popular product among women.

All of these new reforms were possible because The North stopped paying taxes to The Iron Throne and to think that Rhaegar Targaryen had the nerve to raise the tax as a punishment for killing the mad king. Everyone knew Jon Stark made Rhaegar Targaryen a favor which he himself could have done if he had the guts. Instead, he decided to manipulate Lyanna into a marriage in order to start a rebellion. Everyone in Westeros now knew the truth because of the North's other specialty. Printing.

As Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn won more land since they both owned the lands from Maidenpool to Castamere. When they took Castamere. Tywin Lannister was certainly not happy but he tolerated it.

The North and The South were still at war with each other but the one who was paying more and losing more was not The North.

This year they might finally stop. Rickard didn't want all of the Seven Kingdoms anyway. He didn't want The North to suffer anymore at the hands of the dragons.

"Grandfather!", his darling granddaughter came running to hide behind him.

"Grandfather you must punish Arya!", Sansa curtsied before yelling.

"What has happened now?", he asked gently. These two never gave him more headaches than his own Jon Stark.

"Look what she did to my new dress", Sansa turned around in her white dress with wolves and red roses embroidered unto it. The back had been stained with dirt.

"Arya, the dress is clearly important to your sister".

"It was an accident", Arya muttered.

"Even if it was that still doesn't mean it doesn't have consequences. You will mock the horse stalls for two days".

"Grandfather, please anything but that!", she complained.

"No buts, just do it", and the grumpy Arya went her way to serve her punishment.

"Thank you, grandfather", Sansa hugged him before going back to her room to switch into another dress.

As she went the little Rickon called out to him and he picked the boy up.

"Is uncle Jon coming home for the feast?".

"He should be here any moment now let's go wait for him", and the small boy nodded while playing with Rickard's silver crown.

It was starting to snow when Rickard Stark stood on his balcony and looking out at the city behind the castle walls.

The Sword of The North was coming home.

Jon and his entourage road pass the gate after having been identified by the guards. Behind him was Brienne of Tarth the first woman to have ever been knighted by King Rickard Stark and all of Westeros. Howland Reed felt as if he had entered something else than Winterfell. The road was made of stone and tall buildings had windows made of glass. There were oil lamps every five-meter apart on the streets. The Boutiques showed off their products behind the window glass. Glass weres, dresses, fur coats, jewelry, books. They road past the road towards the south square were the liveness of people were at. There were city guards patrolling.

"Your father has certainly turned the North completely into something new", Howland said.

"Mm", was the only response Jon gave while still being a bit amazed on the inside.

Howland Reed had known Jon very long now. He certainly did not talk. The one to raise the morale of soldiers was Brienne. The one to make up the war strategies was Howland Reed. He was also the one who suggested to use drums in order to steer the soldiers towards the direction the leaders wanted them at. It was a completely new battle strategy that the press pressed him on and on about during its newness.

Finally, they arrived at the gates of the castle which opened up for them. They entered the castle and arrived immediately in the throne room. Painted glass and mirrors on the walls among the banners of houses that served the Starks. On the silver throne. that looked like a weirwood tree's branches, Rickard Stark sat. Beside him on right side sat Ned Stark with his wife. Their children sat on their right side in a row around the crescent moon table- on their opposite side sat Benjen and his family. They got up to greet him. Jon towered over his father and had to bow down in order to lean his head into the neck of his father.

"You've gotten so big the last time I saw you. Welcome home, son", Rickard kissed the forehead of his youngest son after a long hug Jon finally released his father. "Come now and sit down", like a lost puppy he followed his father and took a seat beside Benjen's youngest daughter, while Brienne and Howland went to sit among the famous knights and strategists.

"Let the feast begin!", and the music started.

Catelyn Stark Tully viewed the Ice prince. His looks were really not bad and could even rival Rhaegar Targaryen's or Jaime Lannister's handsomedness. But while their beauty looked gentler like a flower Jon Stark's were harsher and she dared to say... manly.

"Such a pity", she mumbled.

"What is?", her husband put down his glass cup.

"Are you sure he doesn't want to marry?", she whispered in his ears. "Because I'm sure all ladies would throw themselves at his feet".

"Let's not talk about this. Jon has never liked women since birth except for our mother and Lyanna. He was even prepared to take the Night's Watch just to get away from marriage proposals".

"Still with his looks it is such a waste. Could it be that he prefers men?", Ned looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Could be. I've never asked him", he simply said.

Sansa admired her uncle especially his handsome face and tall body built. Not to mention that what he did had become a legend. Killing the mad king. Slashing the Iron Throne to pieces without even touching it!

"Do you think he would teach me how to do it?", Arya asked Bran.

"Teach you what exactly?".

"How to kill without even touching the object with the sword".

"Impossible. That's probably only an exaggeration on the tale of the Ice prince".

"Still, since he is the best swordsman out there I would like to receive lessons".

"Noble women don't fight Arya", Sansa said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, Brienne of Tarth is a noblewoman and she is a knight".

"She is not gonna marry anyone".

"Well, I don't want to marry", she said loudly.

"Will you girls keep it down", their mother scolded them.

Rickon suddenly got up and walked towards the opposite side of the table as he went to sit on Jon's lap. Jon simply ruffled the boy's hair but didn't say much as he was fed by the younger children of Ned's and Benjen's. Soon people started to get up to dance. The throne room was big and there was a big gap between the right and left tables. Sansa danced with Theon Greystark which had been taken as a hostage after his father's rebellion. Robb danced with a few noble ladies from other houses. Ned and Catelyn joined the dance too along with Benjen and his wife Brynhilde Umber.

"Will you not dance, son?", Rickard asked as he watched his peaceful and happy family.

"No", was the only answer Rickard needed. His son wasn't much of a dancer anyway. Still, it was too bad since there were women looking at his son with such desire in their eyes. Rickard now believed that his son was truly a sword-swallower but since he didn't say anything to confirm it Rickard brushed it off. It wasn't like he would disown his son if he was. Still that handsome face of his! He could have had such a good marriage proposals. Such a waste.

The feast continued until the next morning as the servants were cleaning the tables where they could while some men slept deeply.

Jon Stark was up early as usual. When the sun came up you could see the steam come out of him as he trained his body in the cold Winterfell. His abs and muscles were a sight to see for both men and women. In the end, the one to dare touch them was Arya to a lot of women's envy.

"So hard".

"Mm", he nodded.

"May I hold your sword?", she asked curiously.

"No".

"Son", his father called him from his office balcony. Guts place his sword against a wooden doll.

Out of everyone's curiosity about how much the giant sword would weigh Theon tried to lift it only to get squashed by it in the next second.

"Gods, it is heavy like the rumors say. Get it off of me", he pleaded to the people that laughed in the background.

"How heavy could it be?", Robb laughed as he took the handle and tried to lift it in all the ways he could. "Sorry, we'll simply have to wait for uncle Jon to come back".

"Robb don't leave me! Anyone help!", Arya stopped the thought of ever trying to hold her uncle's sword ever again as she apologized to Theon.

.

.

.

**King's Landing**

Varys yawned at the poor topics people were talking about before the discussion finally turned towards The North and The Allied Trio. The reason why it became a habit to speak about other issues before the issue about the North and the South was because they could speak about it for hours and end the meeting without having come to a conclusion about anything.

A few birds whispered in his ear about the prince returning home to his kingdom. Now would be a time to start a battle against the North and take back certain areas but... it would be better if there was a truce for the moment. Not to mention that Varys had become a fan of the North currently. Mirrors were his favorite item. Glass cups were a close second and the newspapers were just too valuable for him to throw away. The South had tried to figure out how they did it up in The North but it was still useless as the secrets were kept secrets and Varys wrouldn't want to risk any more of his birds and spiders to end up dead.

Meanwhile, a huge internal problem was rising up as Cersei Lannister was gonna be crowned as the second Queen. Yes, Rhaegar had fallen into the clutches of Tywin Lannister and become nothing but a puppet. Lyanna Stark could care less about anything that happened in court as she longed for home. The wolf would certainly not live for much longer once Cersei becomes Queen of the four kingdoms. Having lost The North, The Vale and The Riverlands was surely taking a toll on the rest of the kingdoms.

"I say we put an end to the war", Rhaegar proclaimed in front of the court. "We could lose more lands at any moment and The North is also not ambitious enough to take over the rest of the kingdoms of Westeros. I say we give up for now and call it a truce otherwise we will end up in bigger debt than we could ever repay".

"Your grace, surely you must be japing. To give up? The northerners will laugh at us?", Mace Tyrell opened his mouth.

"Doesn't matter. The sacrifices to win back The North have been too great".

Well, a little spider had told Varys what the Master of the Coin had been up to lately and it is a wonder that no one has noticed it yet.

.

.

.

**Highgarden**

Olenna Tyrell drank from her cup of tea as she watched her granddaughter, Margaery her little rose without thorns. She had had a high expectation of her granddaughter to become the second Queen of Westeros or even the mistress of the King. Yet she came home empty-handed. At sixteen years old she had remained unmarried for the chance with the King. All that time... wasted. Then again her opponent was Cersei Lannister.

Now they are saying that war between the South and North is gonna end? All the men her house sent. Wasted. Nothing was really showing any results. The only amusing thing that happened was Tywin Lannister losing Castamere and a piece of his land that even had mountains that contained gold. The old man was so pissed that he almost got a heart attack. Still, it was expected that North would win since they had The Sword of The North. Olenna wasn't there that day when Aerys was beheaded or when the throne was slashed into pieces but just about the fact that the Iron Throne had lost so much land in just a decade told her about the strength he held. She knew that they could even defeat the westerlands or even take over The King's Landing. However, none of them did that. The Sword of The North only took care of the North. The rest didn't matter. Robert Baratheon tried to start his own rebellion but it was soon squashed like a fly especially since the North refused to aid him. They didn't want Lyanna Stark the betrayer back.

Because she figured this outcome she had even sent a letter to Rickard Stark for his son's hand in marriage to her granddaughter. Of course, the only reply she got was that his son wasn't interested. Probably a sword-swallower. Then what about Rickard Stark? He needed a Queen... well turned out that he didn't need one in the end since his throne was gonna pass down to his crown prince Ned Stark. But then Ned Stark had a son, Robb Stark! The third in line to the throne. And the marriage proposal went through smoothly. With this truce between The North and The South, Olenna Tyrell could count on her granddaughter to bring honor and glory to her house.

"Mace, my son you did a wonderful job", she praised her son who was miles away from home and Margaery looked dumbfounded at her scheming grandmother.

.

.

.

**Casterly Rock**

Jaime enjoyed the time at his home after he quit as the kingsguard. Rhaegar might be a better king than his father but he couldn't take the risk of serving another mad king. If Jon Stark had not killed Aerys Targaryen then Jaime Lannister himself would have done it. Still, he thought it was weird how Jon Stark had spared both Arthur Dayne and him when he could have killed them both. Of course when Brandon Stark's bastard was born Jaime understood why Arthur but he couldn't figure why he was spared. Not that he could care any less since he was still alive, that was all that mattered. His father even celebrated with a large feast that Jaime was finally gonna become the next Lord of Casterly Rock. Given that his father didn't want him to become a knight or kingsguard in the first place it was only to be expected. However, now he had robbed Tyrion's chance of becoming the next Lord. Tyrion, his baby brother, was the most alike Tywin. His body was small but he was filled with cunningness that only rivaled to Tywin. Even their names were alike Tyrion-Tywin.

The truth was that he would probably never miss King's Landing especially now that Cersei was there. They were siblings yet they had acted like Targaryens. Jaime never liked it from the start but got used to it afterward. He loved Cersei as her twin and sibling but never as a woman. In her letters Cersei complained about how he should have stayed as a kingsguard for then they could be together, although in secrecy. Not that it would stay a secret. The Red Keep was filled with spiders.

When news spread that the South and the North would finally make peace Jaime felt a bit relieved. He honestly wanted to become friends with The Sword of The North. No matter how much Lannister men he slaughtered on the battlefield. There had even been a time when they hung out together with Tyrion who adored Jon Stark and still thinks fondly of him even though he hides it very well from their father. Suddenly an old memory appeared in his head... Jaime blushed slightly. He had tried to keep those memories hidden away.

.

.

.

**Dorne**

Elia Martell watched her children play together with the Sandsnakes.

"They say South and North will have a truce", Oberyn said beside her.

"Well, it has nothing to do with me. As long as Rhaenys and Aegon's claim to the throne is strong nothing else matters", she smiled at her daughter. She was thankful for that night when Aerys Targaryen was gonna die as she no longer could give birth for otherwise she would die. She understood from the explanation of Rhaegar Targaryen that the reason he almost started a rebellion was that he didn't want Aerys to force them to have any more children. It wasn't out of love he did it for but out of everyone's good. He was that kind of man after all. Now she is happy that their marriage is over and her marriage to the man she truly loved could begin.

Like Jaime, Arthur Dayne quit as the kingsguard after the slaughter of his comrade. The only reason why he was spared was because he was the uncle to Brandon Stark's bastard son and Jon Stark probably wanted him alive for that reason only. When he left his position he only returned home as a knight. During the years he served beside the king Arthur and Elia had gotten close to each other. Their love affair was a secret to only the spiders that were creeping along the walls of the Red Keep. Now they could finally be together. Rhaenys and Aegon already thought of Arthur as their own father anyway especially now that Rhaegar already had his "Prince that was promised" from Lyanna. She pitied the young girl for having been so easily manipulated by Rhaegar but then again The North were honest people and that was their greatest weakness.

She looked at her brother who seemed to be lost in the past. She smiled as she remembered fondly of how he sparred with Jon Stark. That was a sight to see. Had she not been married and Jon not disliked women she would have surely gone for him.

* * *

**Hello dear readers I've read your comments and I appreciate all of them very much. So now that chapter 2 is out I will respond to some of them now.**

**:**

**Akakiru:**_"In the words of VV of Code Geass. It is always the woman who leads the men astray"_.

**AN:** True, true...

**:**

**Lq840i:** _"I was confused who guts was at first since you didn't specify what era he was born in and that I thought Jon was the one from canon game of thrones. Otherwise I see no problems other than the rapid pacing considering the actual amount of weeks and months just the travel time would be. As for guts he's right about most women in Westeros god forbid it's the sand snakes or catelyn and this means no Robert as king._

_In other words you have my attention let's see if you can gain my interest/hype for each chapter"._

**AN:** I will try everything in my power to gain your attention. And for those who still haven't figured out who Jon Stark is... he is the reincarnation of Guts from Berserk.

:

**trollzor69:** _"Too rushed and the paragraphs felt incomplete. But this story does have potential"._

**AN:** Thank you for telling me that it has potential. I think this story is dogshit so far. It's the 'typical worship me-hero' story. I've totally ruined Guts. Yes, I know it's rushed but honestly, I'm writing this without a plan or even a storyboard. I also have not proofread the chapter nor will I.

:

**Super Saiyan Magikarp:** _"A good idea, but this sounds less like a story and more like a plan draft. This whole chapter could have been made into 10-15 chapters if you have spent some time in describing the place, people or actions in more details._

_Overall I would recommend a rewrite into a larger story, because the idea and plan are great, the execution can be improved"._

**AN:** Thank you for thinking that is a good idea. I have for so long wondered about doing a crossover fanfic with Berserk and A song of Ice and fire because they are both playing during a fantasy world during middle ages. They both have Starks-Guts and Targaryens-Griffith in the stories. They both contain rape, cruelty, battles etc.

If you read the comment above you will understand that the reason why I don't go deeper into the story and making on whole chapter into 10-15 chapters is because I literally have no idea where I want to take this story. Besides I'm no "George R.R. Martin" I mean I only started to write it because I wanted Guts in "A song of ice and fire". I was going to end the story with that ending in chapter 1. However, then I had more ideas that are pretty loose and ludicrous.

Like I said I am no "George R.R. Martin" or "J.K. Rowling". Don't expect me to write a long chapter or fill out a chapter into 10-15. Sorry viewer. You need to know what to expect from me so that I don't crush your hopes later.

:

**With that said please tell me what you think about chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The truce of Summer**_

**King's Landing**

Everyone from high status to low status was gathered in the capital of Westeros for the historical moment that was about to happen. Animosity still existed between North and South due to the many battles that brought hundreds and thousands of corpses back home. However, if their kings decided so then it must happen. The commoners had no say in their king's decisions or any noble's decision.

Inside the throne room of the Red Keep stood the four powerful kings of Westeros. Rhaegar Targaryen, Rickard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. They sat around a round table with their respective men protecting them. Jon Stark stood behind his father with his eyes closed and crossed arms. Behind Rhaegar Targaryen stood Jon Aegon Targaryen. Named Jon because Lyanna wanted a reminder of home. Aegon after the conqueror and because it was only befitting of the "prince that was promised". Jon Stark wasn't so in love with his second name as it was a constant reminder of why he was born.

Jon eyed his uncle who was more than impressive in reality than in the tales told about him. Finally, he met his mother's side of the family. They looked just as honorable and kind as his mother described them. His mother raised him on wonderful memories about The North. How much freer it was there than in the south. He especially loved the Tales about his uncle who had the same first name as him. They said that when he was seven he killed his first man, who was a rapist. His uncle had come across the rapist while outside patrolling Winterfell. The girl was a servant but the man seemed to have mistaken her for a slave. Jon butchered the man into a thousand pieces and let nature take care of his rest. When his uncle was nine he fought barehanded with two ice-spiders. Jon T. had never seen an ice-spider before but he was aware of the size one could reach. His uncle came home bloody and wounded but with a huge grin that his mother could only describe as terrifying.

Margaery Tyrell eyed the kingslayer who intimidated basically everyone but a few reckless people, before watching her future husband. He didn't look too bad and if everything was true about the Stark men being honorable people and staying faithful to their wives then that was more than she was asking for. Besides he was the third in line to the throne so she would for sure become Queen one day. She smiled at the blushing wolf.

Rhaegar rose up as he spoke in his court:

"We have all come together today to sign 'The Pact of Truce'. After many discussions and compromises, we have finally reached to a contract between the four kingdoms.

As stated in the 'Pact of Truce'

1\. The South (def. the Crownlands, Dorne, The Reach, The Stormland, The Westerland) and The North (The Iron islands belong to the North) along with The Riverlands and The Vale lay down their weapons against each other.

1.1 This does not mean that military practices aren't allowed.

2\. The North, The South, The Riverland, and The Vale will do everything to ensure peace among their people and not let animosity towards the other kingdoms spread.

3\. The North, The Riverlands, and The Vale will remain as independent kingdoms and their royalty shall be acknowledged by the south, west and east lands of the Four Kingdoms (formerly known as the Seven Kingdoms).

4\. The North will officially share some of its knowledge of glassmaking, printing and how to build mills.

4.1 The South is allowed to hire some of the glassmakers in The North, The Riverland, and The Vale.

4.2 Printing shall only be limited to the nobles in South.

4.3 The South will receive architecture designs and shown how to build mills.

5\. Should any criminal seek to hide in any other kingdom of Westeros then the kingdoms have a duty to report and arrest the criminal.

6\. Trade is free

6.1 No trade between The North, The South, The Riverlands, and The Vale shall include taxes.

6.2 Merchants do not need to pay the trading taxes.

6.3 Other kingdoms, nations or cities e.g. from Essos, The Summer Isles, Sothoryos and Ulthos need to pay the minimum taxes of 20%

7\. Incest is prohibited.

7.1 Due to the strong evidence of blood corruption during incest which could cause the offspring to become mentally unstable or have any other defect, it is no longer allowed to practice it.

7.2 Those who disobey this clause shall be heavily punished.

7.3 The children are innocent however and shall not be punished for their parents' actions.

7.4 The incest only counts on close relations such as brother-sister, mother-son, father-daughter, first and second cousins, uncles-nieces.

7.5 This clause is only valid from the day the "Pact of Truce" is signed. Before that the clause is void.

8\. The South, The Riverland, and The Vale shall aid The North when "Winter is coming".

8.1 In return The North will send their help when The South, The Riverlands, or The Vale are being invaded by external forces.

9\. A review of the 'Pact of Truce' shall be done every fifth year and potential changes to the Pact are valid.

10\. The next rulers of their respective kingdoms will uphold the Pact once their predecessor is gone.

With that said every king shall write their names with their own blood", Rhaegar finished and sat back as a servant would go around and give them a dagger to prick their fingers with.

Jon Starks leaned down as he stared at the dagger. He frowned before he took his father's hand and searched for his sister-in-law. As soon as Cat met his eyes she automatically stepped quickly forward. If she was afraid of him then she hid it pretty well.

"Needle", he asked of her as he knew she always carried a sewing kit around. She took it out and gave him one of her steel needles as he looked at the small needle and took out a matchbox which the South court had no idea what it was until they saw what it could do. He dragged the match against the side and a tiny flame appeared on the little match as he held the needle inside the flame until it became slightly burnt. Then he pricked his father's fingers and the rest was handled by Rickard Stark as he signed his name. As soon as Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn saw that they also asked for a needle and a matchbox. Luckily the noble-women of their respective kingdoms always brought a sewing kit with them. The people of the South were confused and curious over why women far up in the northern parts of Westeros seemed to carry sewing kits with them. No one knew the real reason and Greatjon Umber was standing with a red face beside his wife who glanced at her husband with a smirk. Should anyone come to know how the trend started then he would probably hang himself out of embarrassment.

Rhaegar fiddled with the dagger and looked at it as he too hesitated to cut his finger now with it. What had made the Sword of the North so worried? Was there poison on them? He too didn't want to take the risk either and asked for a needle and a candle.

Meanwhile, the people inside the court began to whisper and made assumptions on why the third Stark son intervened. If they asked Jon Stark about it he would only say "safer" without elaborating and conspiracy theorists would go crazy.

Cersei frowned at the Northerners. She had been against this truce since the idea was suggested. Olenna Tyrell who sat beside her son smirked. At least something of her was bearing fruit and Cersei saw it. She figured which side Mace Tyrell stood on the day he told Rhaegar that they shouldn't make the truce. Rhaegar never liked to take orders from anyone beneath him. Tywin knew it, Cersei knew it so when a little spider whispered in her ear the deal Olenna Tyrell had with The North she knew who the betrayers of the crown were. Unfortunately, there wasn't any evidence and now that they were becoming even more associated with The North the Tyrells would soon become untouchable.

_"Those ambitious little peasants!"_, she wished the Mountain could bash Margaery Tyrells pretty little face against the floor.

The court applauded and gave noises of approvals as the four kings of Westeros stood up and shared a look of accomplishment between each other. The Maesters of all the four kings made sure to enclose the contract inside a little gold chest that was decorated with blue sapphires, red rubies, green emeralds, and purple amethyst. They were put into a pattern that formed a circle with a vertical line dividing it into two halves.

Once the pact was done the celebration could begin. Each of the kings cut a slice of the big pigeon pie in the courtyard, where the celebration was held. The jesters danced around and made people laugh.

Sansa was practically beaming with sunlight on her face as she felt accomplished. Those lessons she received by the septa finally paid off. She had a few suitors eyeing her already and felt proud over herself. Sansa was dancing with the second prince Viserys Targaryen who was as princely as she always expected a prince to be. She smiled and flirted with him however it was a pity that the dance finished so quickly. Her next dancing partner was Jaime Lannister who looked as the knight she wouldn't mind running away with. She felt eyes burn her in the neck but she couldn't figure from where that burning gaze was coming from. Then her cousin Jon Aegon Targaryen became her partner and she found him very alike her father Ned Stark. They both had grey eyes and northern looks. They both had that gloomy and serious look. If he had been a lot more handsome he could even have looked like her uncle Jon. Though the dance became shortlived as princess Daenerys Targaryen interfered and took Jon away. Sansa only curtsied as she went towards the rest of the women of her family. Her mother Catelyn Stark was a beauty even if she couldn't rival to beauty of Elia Martell, Cersei Lannister or Ashara Dayne. Speaking of Ashara Dayne it seemed that her brother Robb definitely got along with his cousin Brandon Dayne. Both were wild little wolves. Hopefully, none of them would end up as her uncle Brandon Stark.

"Lady Tyrell", she greeted her future good-sister with a nod.

"Lady Stark", she smiled like a rose and definitely smelled like one.

"Sansa we were just talking about the castle we were having made as Robbs and Margaery's marriage gift", her aunt Brynhilde Stark Umber said. "The design is not finished yet and we definitely have to hold an exorcism ceremony of the place before they move in".

"Exorcism? Pray, would you explain to me what that is?", Margaery curiously looked at Brynhilde as she had a slightly tilted face.

"Ah, yes. Since you are a follower of the Seven you probably wouldn't believe in ghosts, demons or other entities. They are beings that cannot be seen by the naked eye. Some have the powers to see the ghosts of dead people linger around the places where they were killed. Reasons for them to linger around could be deep hatred or simply because they have yet to understand that they're dead. The ghost of the latter is easy to deal with but the first one could potentially create demons out of the ghost. The reason why the castle in the Twins would be haunted would be because of Jon Stark", she looked wearily around for her good-brother. Sansa subconsciously looked around for him too. "Jon Stark killed the entire Frey lineage after they drugged and tried to have him spill his seed into Walder Frey's daughter before trying to kill him. As you know he is just much of a threat as a power source towards other kingdoms as well inside The North".

"Silent Brynhilde!", Catelyn scolded her good-sister with a frown. "Are you accusing other houses (in The North) of treason?".

"Well, there is still the possibility of the Starks being hunted down by others", Brynhildre shrugged. "Anyway, that night of terror that had befallen the Freys has left a mark on the land and especially in the castle. It is said by merchants who pass by the ruined castle walls that they can hear people cry and plead for help".

"And you and mother wants to gift the castle to Robb and Margaery?", Sansa's exclaimed with her eyes wide with fright.

"Well, someone had to take over the place eventually", Brynhilde looked at Margaery who was tense and a bit pale. "Truth to be told the reason why we want to give you that land is because it is a lot warmer there as it doesn't snow every single day like in Winterfell. Besides the sun is shining there a lot these days so it would be a perfect place for the descendant of the man with green hands to stay there and make the land flourish with abundance and prosperity. Besides the castle has already been torn apart by my good-brother Jon Stark and his massive metal sword after the rumors of spirits and ghosts appearing there".

"How is it possible for him to destroy a whole castle with only his sword?", Margaery said with disbelief.

"Well, it was his sword and some grenades".

"Grenades?", Margaery had to ask.

"Well, tiny objects that can cause a very big explosion- you'll have the chance to see it later".

"Didn't uncle Jon use wildfire too?", Sansa asked as she felt as she heard this story from somewhere.

"Ah, yes. My good-brother seemed to taken spirits and ghosts too seriously that in order to get rid of the Freys even spiritually he had the entire place burned to ashes. It burned for days too and no one could do anything about it as we know how terrifying wildfire is".

"Gods", Margaery didn't know what to think about The Sword of The North.

"But the good thing is that the land is still fertile and very solid so it would be a waste not to build another castle. This time I-", Catelyn coughed. "Fine, My good-sister and I have designed a completely new and revolutionary castle. However, since it is gonna be you and Robb living there we figured that you should have a say in its design".

"Thank you good-aunties", Margaery politely thanked them.

Sansa still thought that it was a ludicrous idea to build a land upon a cursed place. Though they were gonna have the land exorcised did not mean that the demons and ghosts would still not appear on the land.

For those who did not fit into the expectations of others, such as Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister, and Sandor Clegane, kept themselves at the royal sword training area as there was no reason for them to join the party. The reason all of them had stayed there was because of The Mountain and The Sword of The North. Apparently Tyrion's sister had ordered the kingsguard to challenge The Sword of The North in secrecy and even provoke him if there was a need too. Currently, no one else but the three witnesses were there. Tyrion could only shake his head at his sister's impulsive attempt to get rid of The North's power source. She thought that no one was stronger than The Mountain.

"What's this?", Oberyn Martell approached the scene of two men wrestling.

"My foolish sister's attempt in killing The Sword of The North", Tyrion snorted.

"Really? It has only been a few hours since the Pact of Truce was signed and Cersei Lannister is already trying to start another war", Oberyn frowned at the thought of the woman who was gonna become the Second Queen. He honestly had no idea what Rhaegar was thinking by having an affair with her. Then again he did have an affair with Lyanna Stark and divorced his sister. Like some people say. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Oberyn had once thought of him as his own brother but not anymore. Not after he almost caused a rebellion which could have caused his sister and her children to die. Whatever respect and love he held for the current king back then did not exist now for certain. So if Cersei thought that she could hold onto her seat then she would sooner or later face the cold hard truth. Then again he knew that she wasn't so innocent and would probably have all the women that got close to Rhaegar assassinated.

The Mountain and Jon's fist collided and created an ugly noise that sounded like an entire arm breaking apart. However, whose arm it was, was not known. And if it was The Mountain's then he would certainly not feel a thing as he had completely turned into a monster. Jon retreated his fist and shook it a little as he stared at the monster before him. Surely only magic could have made a human being this monstrously strong. However, a human being was still a human being and it wasn't like The Mountain was an Apostle either.

Sandor Clegane looked at the fight with hopeful eyes but did not dare to show his expectation at all. That monster should be crushed to the ground or burned to death. Despite the same blood running through them, Sandor had always known that there was something wrong with his older brother. His parents had been too afraid to do anything about his attitude and behavior. However, because they didn't kill their son early on he became a rapist, a murderer and a monster that had the backing of Tywin Lannister. Now no one could control The Mountain except for Tywin Lannister and he didn't care about what that monster did as long as it didn't interfere with his plans.

"Damn", blood poured down from Jon's left arm as the mountain had bitten into his arm's flesh and ripped it off from his teeth. The cannibal even swallowed it.

"You think you can defeat me?", The Mountain laughed before grinning more widely with blood in his mouth as he looked towards Arya. "After I kill you she will be a fine prize for me-", Jon dislocated The Mountain's jaw before taking the bottom of the mouth and ripping it out. The Mountain's tongue hung like rapunzel's hair always hung down from her tower.

"You talk too much", Jon took his tongue and dragged the shocked Mountain forward as he used his two fingers to pierce his two eyes with and pulled them out. He gave out a cry as he started to fight the air. Jon simply shook off the two eyeballs on his fingers, the grotesque scenes made at least one or more witnesses puke on the ground. He kicked the Mountains legs so that he fell before ending the fight with crushing The Mountain's head with his foot. Though that was not the ending as he took out his matchbox and let the body burn.

Arya cheered from where she stood. Tyrion looked relieved and Sandor Clegane happily smiled while Oberyn Martell simply looked in fascination as the third Stark son began to tear off his clothes on the upper body. You could clearly see his battle scars that had become more with time. He seemed to have no fat in him as he had very fine muscles as sweat poured out from it. Jon was still of the North, so naturally he would sweat under the sun in the South. He looked at the piece of his arm that was gone and grimaced. He would need to find a healer. Since Cersei Lannister was practically the Queen of this place he figured that her younger brother should know where the royal healer is.

"Tyrion, can you take me to a healer?", Tyrion's back got tense but he nodded as he showed Jon Stark towards the healer's place in the castle. He felt slightly proud that it was him and not anyone else that Jon had asked for help from.

Arya followed her uncle beside him as he gave her a look of assurance. The healer was shocked when her uncle showed him his wound. However, the healer wasn't inexperienced and took a look at it as he told them that it wasn't a serious wound. He placed herbs on the wound and clothed the wound with white fabrics.

"That will do for now. Come back three days later and we shall have the wound stitched", he explained while Jon simply nodded. Arya couldn't understand why the healer simply didn't stitch the wound right away.

Varys was the first to hear about Gregor Clegane's death out of everyone else who didn't watch the fight. Then he looked at the lioness face and smirked. She wasn't that good at hiding her feelings. Cersei walked out of the party immediately while everyone was busy enjoying themselves. A bird seemed to whisper in Tywin's ear but he only continued to sit and enjoy the party. Varys could see the bitterness in Tywin's eyes. Gregor Clegane had been a fine killer under Tywin's wing and now he needed to find someone else that could at least match Jon Stark's strength.

Arya was of course not going to keep quiet about such an exciting story as the one about The Mountain's death. She looked for her father and grandfather as she told them excitedly about what had transpired in the royal sword training yard. Ned and Rickard simply shared a look before asking where Jon was.

Lyanna Stark had been eyeing her family from afar and when she came to hear about the incident she finally saw a way to get back her family. If Cersei Lannister thought that she would get away for trying to kill her little brother then she should know The North's fury.

"Rhaegar", she curtsied and smiled in front of her husband that was currently speaking with Arthur Dayne. "It seems that an incident has happened on this glorious day...".

Cersei was dragged across the throne room while struggling until she was in front of Rhaegar. Her father stood beside the king and glared at her. Everyone was watching her with silence. Daenerys snorted while Viserys just looked ahead as if hoping this was ending soon. Jon Aegon Targaryen looked at his mother who seemed like she could burst out in joy at any time soon. He looked at those who had been wronged by Cersei Lannister. His uncle was standing with closed eyes against the wall with his arms crossed while his grandfather had been the one to demand justice.

Jaime Lannister had stood beside Tyrion as there was no pity in Cersei brothers' eyes.

"Rhaegar my beloved, what is this about?", she innocently looked at him while forced to stand by her knees.

"You dare to ask me that after you tried to have Jon Stark killed?", his eyes practically burned her.

"I don't know-", Tywin couldn't stand his daughter's patheticness.

"DO NOT LIE, CERSEI!", the dragon roared inside the hall. "Do you have any idea what I would have done to you if Jon Stark had ever come to serious harm?".

Varys simply glanced at the king, _"Oh, so it wasn't 'Do you have any idea what would have happened if Jon Stark had died?' and instead 'Do you have any idea what I would have done to you if Jon Stark had ever come to harm?'. Dear king, you need to calm down"._

"King Rhaegar Targaryen, we demand justice for my son", Rickard Stark spoke loudly.

"Hah, your son is alive while the king's kingsguard is dead!", Cersei responded bitterly. "Is it not your son that should be punished!".

"You dare to say that when it was you who schemed to have my little brother killed!", Lyanna yelled at her while feeling the urge to tear her apart. "And you forget that my Jon is a prince of The North. What you did was treason! My king, I demand Cersei is punished severely. Not only did she try to kill a royal prince but also tried to start another war which goes against your plan of having peace in Westeros".

_"Peace in Westeros? He just didn't want to be enemies with the one he loves"_, Varys snorted at Lyanna's comment.

"Cersei's deed is indeed severe and she shall be punished by being disowned by her family and to never return to King's Landing. Should she step a foot in this city she shall be killed on sight", Rhaegar looked at Tywin.

"I shall see to it, my king", he bowed while he coldly looked at his daughter that would soon be disowned. Jaime saw the begging eyes of his twin sister. It was already too late to save her. Tyrion simply looked away, there was no pity for her left.

"Are you pleased by the punishment", The king said and Rickard Stark nodded.

"The North thanks you for delivering justice. The North remembers".

"No! You can't do this! Father!", Cersei screamed as she was dragged out of the courtroom.

"With the celebration having ended, we shall return north", Rickard Stark announced.

"Surely you can stay a few days more and enjoy King's Landing", Rhaegar tried to have his guests stay longer.

"No, we wolves do not fare well in The South. It is best we return home before another wolf ends up dead", he said and some certain people saw this as a humiliation towards the king. If the king could not protect his guests from harm then he wasn't a strong one.

"Very well, I shall have you escorted out", Rhaegar ignored the gazes and offered the northerners.

"No need to. We will find our way out ourselves", Rickard Stark said and left along with his men and family.

Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn chose this moment to return home too. Even if they weren't wolves they still knew that the Red Keep was just another trap for the hunter to kill them with.

Lyanna took the chance to run after her father. She did not call out and only ran to the front as Rickard Stark stood in front of her. She went down on her knees as she stared at him.

"I know. I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness. Please just take me back. Please take me home", Ned's heart tightened at her words as he had missed his sister dearly.

A long and uncomfortable silence followed.

* * *

**How about I change the title to "Everyone has the hots for Guts". **

**I have no better comment this time and shall answer your comments.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akakiru:** _"Believe me Berserk is worst with the Horror's them Game of Thrones TV series even the Books with Ramsey Snow what he did to Jeyne or Gregor to Elia"_

**AN:** I know Berserk is horrifying. I remember when I started to read it when I was nine and I just could not finish "The lost children's ark".

:

**Slaggedfire:** _"Printing, glass making and I think you mentioned the Press? Is there secretly some kind of modern guy reincarnated into this world? Otherwise none of this makes sense"._

**AN:** I'm glad someone is taking notice of this. Can you figure out who the SI-OC is?

:

**Guest:**_ "I really like how you don't let Lyanna get away with things people seem to forgive her to quickly though it will be fun to see if Guts just straight murders the ice king and the whole prophecy bullshit was for naught or how about if Guts just murders all three dragons of Daenerys I would love to see her reaction cause without those dragons she has no power."_

**AN:** Dammit stop spoiling the story LOL. Yeah, I really did not want her to get away with what she did. I mean in the original Brandon and her father as well as their men who were fathers, brothers, and husbands... they all died for her foolish actions. So yeah, obviously I would not let her get away with it. I was thinking about him murdering Daenerys dragons so that his sword would be called "dragonslayer" for real. but then I would have to get Illyrio Mopatis to King's Landing somehow... As for the Night King well we'll see.

:

**Dumat:** _"Don't mess with guts man.."_

**AN:** YA! I love Guts too.

:

**Limited** **Imagination:** _"__A nice idea. But there is not much content there. It's like reading a summary of a story. You can take it slow and write proper fanfic for each chapter. The plot point is already there, all you need to do is to explore the concept and character more thoroughly._

_Describe the events on how the character thinks or feels, and paint the scene with your words. I believe it will be one of the best crossovers fanfic when it's done._

_Cheers"_

**AN:** Well, Is not that I don't know how to write the events or how to write out peoples feeling or paint the surroundings so clear that you can feel like your living in it. I've done it in several of my original stories. I just do not have a goddamn plan where I'm going with this story or how I want the characters to develop so I don't bother wasting time with my creative ideas just to get into details. Maybe I'll rewrite this story when I feel like doing it.

Also, I'm not aiming for the best fanfic or crossover fanfic. Once I have an idea in my head I have to write it out, otherwise, it would just become a waste not to use it for other stories.

:

**Guest :** _"__Man I love this also I really cant wait to see how things play out now that Lyanna is banished"_

**AN:** Ah, I would love for her to stay banished...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**So, please tell me what you think about the story so far and what you would like to see. I might just fulfill your wishes since I have literally no idea where I'm taking this story. I swear I'm just gonna stop with the story halfway or something if I don't see the ending of it in my head sooner or later...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Winter Wedding and The Crypts of Old Kings (Part 1)**_

**The North**

It was getting colder as they got higher up North. Loras Tyrell sat in front of his sister who seemed to be bathing in fur along with their grandmother. His father, Mace Tyrell was chatting happily with Rickard Stark inside a carriage behind them. Arya and Sansa were certainly fighting inside the carriage in front of them as he heard Lady Stark scolding them. Suddenly the carriages stopped. A howl was heard. A howl that sounded painful. Loras saw Jon Stark ride pass the carriage and followed him with his eyes as he rode towards the front before going into the forest with a few men. They came out carrying what looked like dogs while Jon carried a big wolf.

"Was that a wolf?", Margaery asked.

"Could be a direwolf by the size of it", their grandmother sounded curious which was a rare sight.

All the carriages began to move again.

Loras Tyrell didn't have too big of an expectation of The North or Winterfell as The Northerners were considered barbarians. He expected Winterfell to only be a castle as no one would willingly like to live this far up North. However, he was curious about the wonders it had to offer.

Margaery Tyrell could guess her brother's thoughts from the bored expression he wore. She didn't have much of an expectation of Winterfell either. There weren't much gossips or rumors about the place. And she didn't know anything about The North except for what the... newspapers? that her grandmother collected told her.

Then she saw it. The gates to Winterfell as it opened up. She could tell by the long stone walls that stretched further out from her view that it wasn't simply a castle.

**Winter Town**

Their carriage passed the gate and suddenly their surroundings became louder. Businesses and hawkers on the street. Children playing but stopped as they saw the carriages before running along with the carriages and greeting the foreigners.

"Hello! Welcome to Winter Town", the children waved and Margaery couldn't help but wave back with a smile. She noticed that the children wore the same clothes with a similar mark on them.

"Hey!", she heard Brynhilde Stark and saw her sticking her head out. "Are you kids skipping school again?".

"No, Lady Stark Umber. Our school ended around lunch since our teachers are having a meeting", one of the children sheepishly said.

"Oh well, I let it go for now", she said before going back to the carriage.

Margaery did read somewhere in one of her grandmother's newspapers from The North that all children entered a so-called "school" when they were about six or seven years old. Inside the "school" they were taught common knowledge during their younger years before graduating from the mandatory school to enter the gymnasium and then university. She could not wait to visit the so-called schools.

"It's funny how smooth the carriage rides", her brother commented as he looked fascinated at the lights on top of the rods which they passed by one after one.

Their grandmother, however, looked curiously at all the shops and boutiques that displayed dresses, glassware, jewelry, food and etc.

"We're here", the castle was not at all as she expected as they entered through the east gate. It was an old and ancient castle, well given the fact that Starks had a very long lineage dating back thousands and thousands of years ago.

**Winterfell**

They entered a big yard with red, pink and yellow colored trees. They were flower trees Margaery realized as a tiny red flower blew into her carriage and landed on her. They created a grandiose entrance for the foreigners as if they entered a big palace hall only that nature provided it for them.

"It's gorgeous", Margaery breathed out as her breath was visible in the air.

"It wouldn't be so bad living here after all", Olenna Tyrella told her grandchild with a smile. Robb Stark was certainly a better choice than Renly Baratheon.

Their carriage stopped and Robb Stark soon arrived to their carriage.

"Lady Tyrell", he opened the carriage door and held out his hand for her. "May I show you to your quarters?", she nodded as she put her arm around his and they walked towards the Guesthouses around the courtyard. There were five of them. They weren't small like she had expected. The Tyrells shared one guest house along with their servants. Of course, there was the master quarters and the servant quarters. Robb stopped in front of a strange formed door. It was formed into a shape she had never seen before but the wood carving was beautiful. She saw a tiny orb on the door. Robb kissed her hand and bid goodbye as he told her that he looks forward to seeing her at the feast later in the evening. She smiled and returned the same action. Their engagement was at least peaceful.

She watched him pass by her grandmother and her brother as he bowed and walked with his fur cape hanging behind his back. Her grandmother curiously approached her.

"Well, what are you waiting for child. For him to come and take you in bed?", Margaery blushed at her grandmother's indecent words.

Margaery opened it and was filled with a colorful sight. The sun shone inside through the windows which consisted of two parts. One part which was colored and the other half wasn't. There was a big brown wardrobe with at least the same type of wood carving as the one on the doors. In the middle of the wardrobe, there was a mirror that faced the desk next to the window left of her bed. Her bed had the colors of leaf green with gold. There was another door inside her room and she went to open it as she saw a dark room with white floors. She could barely see in it but she could tell that it was a bathroom.

"My lady", a servant knocked on the door as she brought a tray with some snacks and put in on her desk. "I see, you have found the bathroom. Let me show you how to use it", she pushed a square on the inside of the bathroom and lights on the ceiling began to shine.

"What is this magic?", Olenna Tyrell said with a surprised face.

"Electricity my Lady", the servant said as she began to show how to use the showers. "We don't get a lot of visitors from the South up here but when we do we tend to have to show them how to use most of the technology here in The North".

"This is incredible", Margaery couldn't help but murmur as she felt the water become warm immediately as she flicked the shower handle to the left to right, to feel the cold and the warmth of the water.

"Also, there is a peephole on the door if you have a need to check whoever visits you. You can see the visitor but they cannot see you", she showed Margaery as the lady herself looked through the peephole and saw the hall appear in front of her. "Now, is there something more you need or is my service is done here for now?", she asked both the ladies.

"No, we'll be fine. You can go", Olenna told the servant who simply curtsied and went to help out the lady maids of House Tyrell settle in their quarters.

"This is far more than I expected", Margaery said.

"And remember darling that you will be Queen here one day".

Margaery couldn't help but look forward to it.

Since it was still a few hours before dinner Margaery and pretty much everyone else who had been on the journey took time to clean up themselves.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the building, Jon Aemon Targaryen watched the weirwoods from his window. He had to share the same guesthouse as his father, grandmother, half-siblings and Tyrion and Jaime Lannister. The Lannisters were guests of Jon Stark but as the other houses would be filled with northerners, King Rickard Stark thought it might be better if the South and North men were separate since there had been a war between North and South for a very long time and bad memories could spark a fight.

Frankly, Jon Aemon Targaryen thought that he had the best view as he could see the beautiful weirwood tree and woods. It was somehow a very calming sight. He had no idea why his mother would have given up these precious sights for his father but in a way, he was happy she did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have a chance to see them. Jon was actually very surprised when King Rickard Stark forgave her. She had been disowned for a long time and now she was forgiven for having killed her brother and his heir indirectly. He had seen his uncle Jon Stark sigh while rolling his eyes and his uncle Ned Stark smile with relief.

As soon as his grandfather had forgiven his mother and allowed her to go back north with them his father didn't waste one more minute and invited himself to join them to celebrate the wedding between Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell. That was all the disguise for his true purpose. His true purpose was to regain the friendship between uncle Jon and himself, which he had lost when he kidnapped his mother, obviously. Jon Aemon Targaryen was not sure of his father's feelings for the third Stark son. Sometimes he felt they were simply feelings of friendships and other times he felt they went beyond that. There was always regret in his father's voice when he spoke fondly of his time in Harrenhal years ago. When he thought about it Jon Aemon could almost hear his father tell the tale. The tale of a dragon and a wolf. How the wold defeated the dragon during a fight outside the tourney and became friends with him. How the wolf always came with wise advice and told the foolish dragon "life is not a song". How the dragon had never had another friend like the wolf and how it lost the friendship. Well, it was no doubt his father's fault for everything. He wanted a rebellion and he tricked his young mother and betrayed his friend's trust and his previous wife's trust. There was no pity for him yet he was grateful. He was grateful for being alive especially at such rare moments like these.

"Are you ready, prince Aemon?", his servant Sam (Samwell) Tarly entered his room. Sam Tarly was a northman, which Jon could take great comfort in as they were often rumored to be honest, naive and awfully loyal. Sam was supposed to serve The Night's Watch as his father Lord Randyll Tarly deemed him unworthy of being his heir. However, not even The Night's Watch deemed him worthy of serving it so Benjen Stark had him sent to serve his older sister's son Jon Stark.

"Please call me Jon, Sam", he had so awfully told him so many times already that it was alright to simply call him by his given name and not his formal one.

"With all due to the respect, we are still in the presence of royalty", Sam's eyes shifted to left. His father's room was on the opposite side of his. Jon nodded and simply left his room before knocking on his father's.

"Father, are you ready for the feast?", the door opened as an elegant and handsome man with a crown of gold on his head stood in front of him.

"I am", he said and started to walk as Jon followed.

Their entourage was joined by servants and also his half-siblings Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. They didn't have to be here. However, they had been curious about Winterfell.

As they walked from the Courtyard, past the Sept and towards the Great Hall which was a larger building than they thought it was. Rhaegar entered the building with his family as they sat at a table where a tiny flag with their houses colors and sigil on it stood. Meanwhile the to-be-wed couple and family sat together at one big table.

He couldn't help but watch him. There was so much regret and so many things he wished he could have done better but he had been desperate. Desperate to save his mother from his father's abuse. Desperate to save his people from a tyrant. He wanted to start a rebellion but Varys had obviously whispered in his father's ears and the other houses were not on his side either. The rebellion was a failure so he did the next thing and it was impulsive and reckless. He bedded his friend's sister. Lyanna had been so willing too. And he knew that her family would be on his side if Lyanna became his wife so he wedded her too even if it was secretly while breaking off his marriage ties to Elia Martell. He knew that he was a despicable man. Yet the reason why he could do all these things was because he never truly cared about the people he would hurt. He didn't care about Elia Martell or Lyanna Stark or everyone else that ended up in harm's way because of him. However, when he saw how indifferent Jon acted towards him his heart couldn't take it. Everyone else either loved or hated him but that day when he saw his father being beheaded Jon was simply indifferent to him like he didn't see him. Like he didn't exist. With the war between North and South it became even harder to talk with him, especially since they were enemies. He didn't want to be his enemy. He didn't want to fight Jon. Jon his beloved Jon.

Rhaegar couldn't let go of the sight of Jon Stark which Tyrion Lannister noticed. He even heard rumors of his stares that wouldn't let go of the third Stark son were the same gazes and stares that Aerys II Targaryen, the mad king, used to have when he saw Joanna Lannister. The looks of obsession and lust.

His brother glared at the King. Tyrion had known that ever since Harrenhal these three men had been best friends along with Oberyn Martell. The women even loved to call them "The four princes" or "The four flower kings" because of their handsomeness and capability. Rhaegar, the silver prince. Jaime, the golden prince. Oberyn, the prince of vipers. Jon, the ice prince. Their friendship had been established during Harrenhal and ended at Harrenhal after Rhaegar's betrayal. They said friendship but Tyrion knew that everything was centered around Jon even if it looked like everything was about Rhaegar.

Rhaegar stalked Jon towards the crypt during the night. The crypts were an eerie place but he didn't seem to notice it. Unknown to Rhaegar, Jaime had followed them. Jon walked further into the crypt and it was getting harder for the two stalkers to be quiet as their shoes could be heard. Jon noticed them a long time ago he just pretended like he didn't.

He walked further down the crypt. It was good that his ancestors had made a ventilation system as otherwise, he would probably suffocate inside there.

The reason he was down there was to visit his ancestors, the old kings of Winterfell and clean and maintain the valyrian swords that kept them bound there. Their stories were written on the wall behind each of their statue but the language was far too old and some words were not as clear as the others. Right now their normal blue eyes were closed but even if they were open he wasn't afraid of them as they were family. It was like his older brother Ned said. There was nothing to fear from their family.

"Jon", Rhaegar approached him. "Please let me speak with-", he stood completely still as all the blue eyes of Jon's ancestors opened and looked at them. Jon sighed as he put down the valyrian sword upon his ancestor's statue hands.

He took Rhaegar and Jaime who was hiding as he almost dragged them out towards the entrance.

"What are you doing here?", he asked with an annoyed tone.

"I want to speak with you", Rhaegar answered carefully while trying to not think about what he had seen. "I really want your forgiveness-".

"Fine, you're forgiven", Jon sighed. "You're not the only one to blame for anyway".

"So we're good then? We're still friends?".

"I'm not sure if we can go back to being friends", Jon looked at both Rhaegar and Jaime who felt left out grinned on the inside.

"Please, Jon. I want to still be friends with you. I can't sleep at night because all I'm thinking about is you. I can't think about anything else but you. if you don't take me back... I don't know what I would ldo", Rhaegar's tears fell and it was as if Jon was thrown back in time. To the time when he had just rescued "the guy" he could never reach up to. The anger, hatred, frustration, and relief in his eyes covered by the helmet. He should have stayed. He should have been there for the guy who considered him his friend but at that time he didn't understand. If only Jon had not left then nothing bad would have happened to him. What Griffith did was horrible but after years of living his life as Jon, Guts finally understood one thing.

The silence filled the entire space and Jaime awaited Jon's answer with anticipation.

"Fine, we can still be friends", and Rhaegar's face shot up to face Jon's with a smile of relief on it.

Jaime held a beautiful serene smile but he secretly had wished that Rhaegar wouldn't have been forgiven so easily.

The next day Rickon Stark decided to show his puppy, Shaggydog, the crypts of Winterfell while the rest of the people in Winterfell were busy doing the finishing touches upon the wedding that would take place in a few days. In other words, Winterfell had turned into a busy arena as the women prepared the bride for the wedding along with the groom while the men were driven out of the castle to camp outside in the woods and hunt until they were called back inside the castle walls.

"The nerves your wives have", Tyrion Lannister commented as he sat around the fireplace with Ned Stark, Benjen Stark, his brother, Rhaegar Targaryen and Jon Aemon Targaryen.

"Tyrion don't insult the ladies of Winterfell", Jaime glanced at him slightly.

"Well, it's not an insult. It's a compliment. The northern women have more guts here to drive out their husbands from their own castle".

"It's better this way", Benjen Stark frowned. "Otherwise they will only nag at us to do this and that and when we do the things they want us to do it's not the right thing. They never become satisfied when it comes to these sorts of events".

"True", Ned agreed as he knew how Brynhilde and Catelyn could get when it came to their level of perfectionism.

"By the way, Rhaegar, I heard that you reconciled with Jon Stark", Tyrion curiously looked at the king of the south Westeros.

"Yes, we did".

"A relief isn't it", Tyrion grinned and Rhaegar nodded.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?", Benjen looked at Tyrion before shifting his gaze at Rhaegar. "Since when were you and my brother close?".

Ned was also curious since all he knew was that his brother got grouped together with Rhaegar, Oberyn and Jaime due to his handsomeness. He had never really seen Rhaegar together with Jon chatting like close friends.

"It happened during the tourney at Harrenhal", Rhaegar began as the others listened intently. "I met Jon while he was training. I thought that his way of training was really strange and not very practical. I asked for duel and lost it immediately... and afterward, I followed him as we took a bath under a nearby waterfall. We chatted and even though he didn't speak so much and made me feel like I was talking to myself...", Ned shared a relatable look with Benjen. "...he was listening. He listened to my concerns about my father, about how afraid I was that my father would force me to have another child with Rhaella when it was already known how her life would be put to risk", everyone listened but shared a glance with one another. "Then he told me to stay away from Lyanna as if he already had figured what would happen afterward. Though it should have been obvious. Lyanna hated that she would be married to Robert Baratheon. Although my cousin is a whoremonger he has a heart of gold and I knew how entranced he was with Lyanna. But Lyanna didn't care and after she heard me play music for the crowd that time she admitted that she had fallen in love", Ned was curious to hear the untold story now. "Lyanna went to my tent one evening. She confessed how much she liked me and how much she hated Robert. She begged me to run away with her or take her away no matter what and... I was desperate. I was so desperate to get rid of my father. I wanted him gone. Westeros needed him gone", Jaime was suddenly feeling nostalgic. "My father hated my mother. If she had never been born he might have had a chance with Joanna Lannister, or so he said. After he would burn people or kill people he would immediately take my mother to his chamber and rape her while abusing her", Ned and Benjen were both shocked by this and looked at Jaime who simply looked at the fire. "The kingsguard did nothing to protect my mother. Why? Because they had sworn an oath. An oath to protect and obey their king. As knights you make an oath to protect the innocents but when you take an oath as kingsguard you have sworn to protect and obey your king and it also means that you cannot protect the innocents who are abused by the king. Unfortunately, the queen also is within that category".

"Good thing Jon killed him then", Tyrion commented. "Isn't that the truth brother?".

"Yes", Jaime had a dark look in his eyes. "If Jon hadn't killed him I would have done it sooner or later".

Ned looked at Jaime with a conflicted look that said that it would have been dishonorable but he would also understand.

"That is why I came to Harrenhal back then", Rhaegar returned to his story. "I came here to discuss with the lords to start a rebellion but then my father came along and the plans had changed and I grew more desperate. Jon seemed to have noticed my plans back then, mainly because of my told prophecy, and he asked me not to drag his family into this war I would start but I was so desperate and Lyanna... Lyanna was willing and so desperate to run away. I gave her an option on the day the Starks would return to Winterfell. I told her that if she was sure about running away with me she would meet me at the gates around sunrise. If she wasn't I would simply let it go. But she waited at the gates and I had promised her and so I couldn't go back on my word. The realm needed the rebellion but I didn't mean to hurt Jon. I didn't mean to cause the death of Brandon. I never thought he would ride to King's Landing and shout out loud the king's name as well as mine".

"The North remembers", Ned Stark coldly said as he looked at Rhaegar with hatred. "But that doesn't mean that we don't forgive. Brandon was always too reckless just like Lyanna. They both had the so-called wolf blood in them. It is just like Jon said. They made choices just like you made choices. You're not completely at fault".

A tiny weight seemed to have lifted up from Rhaegar's heart as he received those words from the heir of Winterfell. Jon Aemon Targaryen simply stared at the stars as he finally had learned the real truth behind those actions from his father.

"Speaking of uncle Jon", Aemon began. "Where is he?".

"At the crypts cleaning our old ancestor's sword", Benjen Stark said.

"Now that you are saying that", Jaime was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts. "Last night when Rhaegar and I followed him down there the statues eyes opened and they looked at us with cold blue eyes as if they were still were alive".

"What is dead may never die", Ned said and sighed as he received many curious stares. "Since I'm the heir of Winterfell now, my father had to tell me that my old ancestors could be related to The Others as it seems according to the stories written in our old books that there was once a Stark who fell with a beautiful ice woman and followed her beyond the wall through the tunnels beneath it and had children with her. For a long time, the Starks would give up the youngest child to The Others and only the gods know what would have happened to the child. Should the tradition have continued Jon would be the child to be given to The Others and become one of them. After learning how The Night King takes over the bodies my ancestors began to put valyrian swords upon every statue as traditionally instead of burning our family members who had died the Starks would enclose their bodies with clay and make a statue out of them. This is the old way of The North but when the Sevens were introduced because of Aegon Targaryen the conqueror we began to burn our family members instead".

"So you are saying that your ancestors are still alive. Holy! Shit!", Tyrion dropped his wine on the ground.

"They're not alive in a living way. The Night King is simply using the dead people's eyes to spy on us", Benjen explained.

"Doesn't that mean that they are a threat?", Jaime thought these northerners were lunatics for keeping such dangerous things around.

"Not necessarily, as long as the valyrian sword on their hands is maintained regularly in good shape and form there is little chance that The Night King could use them to kill other people or get out of the crypt. There is strong magic to hold them inside the crypt".

"Lord Eddard Stark, I'm really not sure about it when it comes to the safety", Rhaegar couldn't help but be concerned about Jon as he made up the scenery of one of the ancestors all of a sudden breaking away from his clay and attacking Jon.

"I understand but this is how it has always been and we can't suddenly destroy them. Besides our ancestors look out for us".

"I see", Tyrion, Jaime, Rhaegar, and Aemon shared the same look that told them that the northerners were lunatics. Benjen was still surprised about this and wondered why his brother had just told them but then again the atmosphere of truth seemed to surround them tonight.

As the men were out hunting Catelyn and Brynhilde had Margaery try all the white dresses that the dressmakers of Wintertown had come with. Catelyn wanted a modest dress for Margaery that showed the girl's purity. Brynhilde disagreed and that they should pick a dress which shows off all of Margaery's curves and a little bit of skin. Obviously it wasn't neither women's wedding and yet they acted as if it was.

"Do shut up. It is my granddaughter's wedding not yours'!", Olenna Tyrell sipped on her tea.

Both Catelyn and Brynhilde became silent and sat back at their chairs.

Margaery looked at all the dresses. They were all very beautiful and with excellent craftsmanship. Though white was not her color it seemed to be the fashion in Winterfell. Among all the twenty-seven dresses that had made it to the final pick round only one remained...

"This is the one".s

* * *

**As I started to write this story I wasn't sure where I wanted to take them. You might notice that I have changed Jon Aegon Targaryen to Jon Aemon Targaryen because well it would be weird to both have an Aegon Targaryen and a Jon Aegon Targaryen. That is why I'm sticking to the books when it comes to Aemon Targaryen instead of the HBO series. **

**And so I'm done with chapter 4 and now shall answer some of your comments that were here when I finished the chapter. **

**...**

**Akakiru:** _"Who the hell have given you the manga with 9 years"_

**AN:** Well, I got it myself at some second hand store. My parents still don't know what it is about.

:

**kopol:** _"You should edit this chapter, words are missing"._

**AN:** Yeah, I should. But I won't. How about that?

:

**kopol:** _"In canon the greystark are long dead..."_

**AN:** I know that. I read all the fandoms and wikis in order to write a fulfilling story. Unfortunately, I won't write according to the original world of ASOIAF. Can you handle that? Or do you need to look at other fanfics?

:

**Guest :**_ "Whould Renly or Loras try to hitt on Guts thinking hes Gay"_

**AN:** Duh! The House of Tyrell are always ambitious.

:

**Su5pect :** _"Alright I'm into it. I'm not usually into huge AU like this but it's pretty good. I do have to say though that the dialogue feels super stiff and could use some work"_

**AN:** Alright. Give me examples of dialogues, then I might see what you are seeing is wrong with the story. Also I'm happy that you're into it.

:

**Slaggedfire:**_ "Brynhilde is the SI-OC. Anymore surprises Author? Please for the love of god don't bring the Godhand into this T_T."_

**AN:** Hahahahaha. To quote Void "_In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of God hovering above? At least it is true that man has no control; even over his own will"._ Don't worry about it. I might just write a war about how the God Hand are defeated by the Gods of Westeros. Rh'llor, The Stranger, The Old Gods etc. as they try to invade The ASOIAF universe. After all Femto still can't let go of Guts, right ;)

:

**Like what:** "lord twin was not happy that the riverland invaded the westerland but he tolerate it... seriously?"

**AN:** What do you think? Read between the lines...

:

**Guest :** _"Yes the bitchy witch is gone but I hope that Cersei gets STD I really dont like her it whould be fun to see her get a disease caused by her having sex with alot of diffrent men"_

**AN:** You didn't really think Tywin would do that to his daughter now do you? I mean have you forgotten their house's words?

:

**Endlesstrike:**_ "i think one of the defining trait of guts is all his scar,blind right eye and missing left arm. It mold his character after all, and each gave more weight to his character and struggle. Otherwise its more like an oc with a guts like personality. It actually fit the asoiaf/got narrative to insert guts,any guts during whichever era you choose from to appear, as long as its not reincarnated. If i was guts i would feel cheated maybe."_

**AN:** Well, the point with this story is to give Guts the family he deserves. I agree with you. If Guts was born and suffered in that world like he did in Berserk that would be cool. I mean I love Guts... but at the same time I wanted to put him in a world where at least he experienced family and not like the one he had with the Band of Hawks. Because they suck. Casca sucks. Griffith sucks. Corkus should just die. Judeau is alright but since he is on Casca's side he sucks. Pippin is the only one likeable in that group. Rickert is too innocent... no he's too goddamn naive and worship Griffith like every other Band of Hawks members so he is a blind believer and so he sucks too. Guts was always searching for a family, a home, a place where he belongs. He always searched and had to suffer all the time. I wrote this story to not make him like Guts in Berserk but to make him like Guts if he had a family. He could have been put in any other family than the Starks but Starks seem to be the only ones who won't view their children as assets.

:

**Guest:** _"Oh I really hope to see Guts kill more assholes Ramsay comes to mind and Petyr"._

**AN:** Well, I'm sorry to say that they won't be killed by him since I'm gonna make a sweeter ending for them... though Petyr might die by his hand if he crosses the line but he is more likely going to be beheaded by Rhaegar for his betrayal.

:

**Guest:** _"Well, he doesn't want to lose against whatever person he doesn't want to lose to". Doesn't read very well"._

**AN:** I don't care if you get it or not. I don't care if it doesn't read well. I'm only writing on a whim without proofreading or reviewing the chapter before uploading.

:

**Guest :** _"Can you do some research before trying to write anything else none of this makes sense"_

**AN:** You think I don't do my research on ASOIAF and Berserk? Don't read it if it doesn't fit you. Get the hell out of here. My story don't need you as a reader.

:

**Cursedcrow:** _"Just randomly found this and loving it so far. Keep up the good work"._

**AN:** Thank you for loving it!

* * *

**So now that I have answered you comments truthfully I shall go back to do what I do best. PROCRASTINATE! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4: A Winter Wedding and The Crypts of Old Kings (Part 2)**_

**Winterfell**

Lyanna looked from her tower cell at the hard-working servants carrying decorations across the courtyard. She was beginning to regret her decision. Forgiveness, she realized could only hold true to her family. The rest of The North had yet to forgive her. The small council of northerners punished her to live her entire life inside the room of her tower. The room was big and consisted of her own toilet and bathroom. She would be given three meals every day for the rest of her life and she was never to step a foot outside her room or do the things she loved. Her punishment was a life-time of boredom. In other words. She had walked right into the trap. She sighed as the day passed by.

Around lunchtime, it was finally time for the wedding.

The groom and his best men gathered in the weirwood forest along with the relatives and the invited guests.

* * *

**Alright, I know I'm getting a lot of critic on the accuracy on the ASOIAF universe. I don't give a shit. Hit me with your best shot. **

**Anyway, I'm done with chapter 5 now let's answer some of your comments.**

**:**

**Akakiru:** _"Bryndhildr Like the Valkyrie and daughter of Odin from the Legend of Sigurd?"._

**AN:** No, Bryndhilde as something else... her identity will be explained later.

**:**

**Slaggedfire:** _"'What is dead may never die' That's a Greyjoy motto. As the story enters into more fantasy aspects I find myself feeling less enthused, and electricity feels a little too far... All the progress has been a little too drastic unless the SI is some kind of genius polymath._

_For a story you're writing on a whim it's pretty good, but it doesn't seem sustainable."_

**AN:** I know it is a Greyjoy motto. I picked it because... the Starks family line will be explained later and how it is connected to Greyjoy's family line. Remember I'm not writing the story for my viewers so yes you might not feel so enthusiastic to read it but I write the story for myself and that is enough. The progress is indeed very drastic but there is a reason for it and that has to do with Bryndhilde's identity.

Don't continue to read if the story doesn't already vibe with you.

**:**

**trollzor69: **_"__This chapter gave me an interesting idea. What a Stark King married the Night's Queen"_

**AN:** If you feel like doing it then write a story about your idea.

**:**

**winterwolf23543: **_"Hmm.. I like this is~ fast pace story, but it's still good read_

_I have a suggestion of idea why not theirs a second rematch between Essos and westeros_

_Battle of Ninepenny Kings 2.0 but much bigger, Yi Ti invasion to westeros, Destroying the Asshai because they want to conquer the whole world or Expedition of Sothoryos!_

_I really want the scene Renly and Loras trying to flirt Guts to bed with them, but fails utterly and Oberyn laughing at their misery"_

**AN:** Well, thank you. I was gonna include Yi Ti, Sothoryos, Saath, Morosh, New Ibbish, Port Ibbish, Vaes Dothraki, Mereen, Yunkai Astaphor, Verias, Valyria, Lotus Port, Naeeth, Gogossos, Zannetter, Geogh, Port Moraq, Asshai, Turrani etc. After all what I loved most about Guts in Berserk was that he was a traveler.

There are gonna be wars outside of Westeros, relax.

Yes, Loras I can see flirting with Guts at this moment given how ambitious his house is but then again he is more or less gonna be threatened by Jaime or Rhaegar while Oberyn will take Guts as those three fight each other.

**:**

**Dumat:** _"__This isn't going to be yaoi right? Please not."_

**AN:** Yes it is gonna be. Sorry. If you cannot handle it I suggest that you read something else. I'm a huge GutsxGriffith shipper so no girls for Guts.

**:**

**mudo:**_ "por favor continua y me encantaria saber si Gut ba a tener una amante o un hijo que de repente tuvo con una mujer Cualquiera le Daria mucha mas drama"_

**AN:** Google translate (because my Spanish sucks):_ "please continue and I would love to know if Gut was going to have a lover or a son that he suddenly had with a woman. Anybody would give him much more drama"_.

I can tell you this that I've been thinking a lot about making his past repeat. You know Casca getting pregnant then the fetal getting corrupted and so on. However, I stay true to my words. This world was meant for Guts to heal his past wounds. So yes, starting to trust women again will be a step to it. Can I see a woman as his lover? No. The reason is that I never liked Casca. She was a bitch. I admired her for her strategic mind and skill in sword-fighting but no. I don't think any woman can measure up to become the equal partner of Guts. I thought Brienne of Tarth as one but then again I'm huge BriennexJaime shipper as well as TormundxBrienne so no. She is out of the question. Daenaerys? I'm sorry this story is gonna be a lot of Daenerys bashing.

**:**

**Cradx4:** _"__The bromance is strong in this chapter! Lol_  
_Has guts mellowed out more,will he be still attracted to women, or is the chance of great betray still an issue. I'm surprise he was friend with a prince considering his anger towards Griffin."_

**AN: **Yes, I love bromance. I love any kind of sisterhood or brotherhood etc. And NO. Guts can never feel attracted to women again because of Casca, his first and last love in that life. I guess that time spent living a new life gave Guts a huge amount of time to reflect his relationship with Griffith and this will be all explained in later chapter because I'm still building up the story towards a certain turning point. When it has gotten there I will begin with flashbacks and everything like that etc.

**:**

**DD : **_":D what a load of ****"_

**AN:** Don't read then ;)

**:**

**Guest:** _"__I love how things have changed_  
_butterfly effects are the best_  
_i like your story"_

**AN:** Thank you for liking my story. It feels like everyone expect me to follow the same fucking story-line in ASOIAF just so that they can relive those special moments again in the storybooks but no... I'm doing the story-line my way.

**:**

**ibzane:** _"This story is full of inaccuracies and doesn't make any sense. You need to read the source materials or at the very least do a little research on events of ASOIAF."_

**AN:** Sigh... I feel like I have explained this a thousand times already... Why would I do all that work you're suggesting? To please you? FUCK NO! Go read something else.

* * *

**This will be the last chapter. I will not continue on the story. I lost all my inspiration after ya all complained too much. PEACE BE WITH YOU, MOTHERF***ERS!**


End file.
